The Last Time
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Ikarishipping! Dawn and Paul get in a fight. Paul leaves, but there's one thing he doesn't yet know...


**The Last Time**

_Sparkling gray through my own veins_

Dawn couldn't remember how it happened.

_Any more then a whisper_

One second everything was peaceful the next moment everything was like hell.

_I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

Paul was throwing things and Dawn was screaming at him. Paul had smacked Dawn and Dawn shouted, "I hate you!" while choking between sobs.

_Any more then a whisper_

Now Paul was gone. Gone. Gone like the wind. It saddened Dawn.

_Any sudden movement of my heart._

Paul threw tantrums sometime. Paul was always a jerk but Dawn knew he really was nice. He was kind and fun but also scary and frightening when mad.

_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

Dawn couldn't believe he was gone.

_Just get through this day_

Dawn sighed. Dawn started remembering when they first kiss. It was the best day of her life when he told her he loved her and proved it with the kiss. The memory brought tears to Dawn's eyes.

_Give up your way, you could be anything,_

It wasn't the first time Dawn and Paul had a big fight. The first fight Dawn bled. Paul had smacked her and drew blood to her. When he saw what he did to her she saw the guilt replace his face. The guilt on his face made Dawn feel bad.

_Give up your way, and lose myself, not today_

Both Dawn and Paul had ups and downs. Last night they would have never Guess they would be apart. She remembered... the last kiss... Last nights kiss...

_That's too much guilt to pay_

It was then Dawn realized something.Guilt.She felt guilty for that morning. She blamed herself. It was her fault. All her fault.

_Sickened in the sun_

Nowadays, Dawn always felt guilty. Actually in fact... she felt weird, strange. She knew the reason why. She should of told him but she was scared.

_You dare tell me you love me_

He always told her he loved her... Until this morning.

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_

Until this morning when he screamed in her face that he hates her. Dawn had wept when she heard that and told him she hated him too. After that he was gone. He left Dawn to cry by herself.

_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

She had regretted yelling that to him. She regretted it more when she saw his surprised face.

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

Well, at least she knew he still loved her. She should go tell him. She wondered how he would act. That's why she was so scared to tell him.

_Give up my way, and I could be anything_

Dawn wasn't sure about anything though. Dawn decided to go look for Paul. She put on a vlack tang top and dangerously short white shorts.

_I'll make my own way_

Dawn tried to remember what Paul looked like. Lavender color hair and coal black eyes.

_Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

Dawn looked around town and finally found him. Near the Veilstone Mall. But he wasn't alone.

_So run, run, run_

He was with a blond hair girl with dark blue eyes wearing even more dangerously short shorts and a white tangtop showing her stomach. She laughed with Paul. They hold each other hands. This hurted Dawn but not too much.

_And hate me, if it feels good._

Dawn walked past them as if they were invisible. Paul looked back at her.

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

A few blocks away Dawn took out a piece of paper and a pen then scribbled a note on it. Dawn smirked at the piece of paper.

_You lied to me_

Dawn looked back at Paul and the blond hair tramp flirting with Paul.Yes Dawn was jealous but she didn't mind Paul being with the blond hair girl. She just didn't like the girl.

_But I'm older now_

They were kissing. Jealousy burned through her chest but she didn't mind. When they broke apart the girl was giggling and Paul was looking at Dawn. Dawn smirked and walked towards Paul and handed him the note.

_And I'm not buying baby_

'Time to face the truth, Paul.' Dawn thought as she walked past the two. The blond one glaring at her with jealousy then continued to flirt with Paul.

_Demanding my response_

But Paul push her aside and ran towards Dawn who was a few blocks away.

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

The girl was now angry and ran towards him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Dawn didn't turn back.

_I found my way out_

Paul pushed the girl away and ran towards Dawn. Dawn smiled to herself. 'He really does love me.' Dawn thought happily as Paul ran towards her.

_And you'll never hurt me again._

On the note she had scribbled. _I'm pregnant._


End file.
